Is It Alright?
by MetallicBlueFrog
Summary: Hello again, fellow SuJu fans! This is my EunHae fic and if I do say so myself... it's pretty darned good. EunHae is my fave pairing, so I tried extra hard with this one. Rated T for suggestiveness at the end. Enjoy!


Is It Alright?

(EunHae fic)

"Hey, Hyukie?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing."

Eunhyuk- who was lying on his bed- rolled onto his side and propped himself on his elbow to look at the younger male. They were in their room at the moment. "Donghae, you've been doing this for the past hour. Either you have something to say or you don't. Now, which is it?" He gave the fishy his full attention.

Donghae sighed and started hesitantly. "I… I like someone," he confessed. "But what if it's not okay to like this person?"

"Depends," Eunhyuk shrugged. "Who is it you like?"

"Can't tell you. Top secret. No one can know except me," Donghae replied in staccato.

"Um… okay. How does this person make you feel?" the monkey asked, a little weirded out by Donghae's reply. But to be honest, he felt a little hurt that Donghae couldn't trust him enough to be told who he likes.

Suddenly, Donghae's mood became passionate. "Ah, don't even get me started. When I'm with this person, they make me feel so good about myself… like I'm free. This person… makes me feel so happy; ecstatic! We have so much fun together and to be honest… this person is like my best friend." Donghae's voice had gotten softer as he kept talking.

"I thought I was your best friend," Eunhyuk pouted, feeling a little jealous about this unknown person.

"You know what I mean. And this person already knows how I feel. Just… didn't understand what I was talking about." Donghae looked down and licked his bottom lip.

"So… You're not worried that the person didn't know what you were talking about, but you're worried that it's not okay to like them?" Eunhyuk asked incredulously.

"I know how it sounds, but… this person is different. They're very special to me. In fact, I'm actually in love with this person. I just don't know how they feel about me." The fishy kept all eye contact away from the person in from of him.

"Then, confess your love for them as clearly as possible and ask them what they feel for you."

"Not that simple. This person and I are too close."

"How close?" Eunhyuk asked, wondering who could be closer to Donghae than himself.

Donghae scoffed. "You have no idea."

Suddenly, they heard a loud shout coming from the living, interrupting any chances of Eunhyuk responding to Donghae's odd behavior. They ran out of the room and stopped short when they saw Leeteuk and Heechul arguing.

"You don't! You don't know at all how I feel!" Heechul yelled.

Donghae heard someone trying to talk to him and turned his head to the left to find Kyuhyun and Sungmin. "What's going on?" Kyuhyun asked.

"Not sure. We heard Heechul yelling all of a sudden and just came out to see what could make him snap," Donghae replied, looking at the magnae.

"I wonder what he and Leeteuk-hyung were talking about," Sungmin said.

"Probably 'you-know-who'," Eunhyuk guessed.

Donghae and Eunhyuk went back to their room after Leeteuk and Heechul's argument and started messing around as per usual. They looked at random videos on YouTube, played a couple games, and somehow ended up having a pillow fight. When they got done, they both fell back on Eunhyuk's bed to catch their breath.

"Hey, Donghae," Eunhyuk said. "You know earlier how you were talking about that person you like?"

Donghae gulped before answering. "Yeah…"

Eunhyuk paused, as if to think about what he was going to say. "What's so special about her?" His voice sounded distant to Donghae's ears.

"Hm? Well… everything really. Their eyes, their hair, their hands, their feet, their legs, their charming gummy smile…" Donghae trailed off, afraid he'd said too much. What he didn't realize was that he'd been staring at Eunhyuk the whole time, smiling lovingly.

Eunhyuk didn't catch on to any of this and pouted. "Is her smile better than mine?"

"Wait, _her_?" he repeated, finally hearing the gender differentiation. He could feel the corners of his mouth pull up into a smirk. "And why are you asking something like that? What, are you jealous?"

"No… It's just that this sudden interest in this person is a bit of a shock and you're my best friend, so I don't really understand why you haven't told me about them before. And it's not… a girl?" Eunhyuk looked confused and Donghae had lost the smirk a while ago.

"Um… No, it's not," he validated and rolled onto his side; his back facing Eunhyuk.

"Is it someone in Super Junior?" Eunhyuk asked, not feeling that upset anymore. He sat up and turned to Donghae, but only to find his back to him.

Donghae just simply nodded his head.

"Well, who is it?" Eunhyuk persisted, getting a little excited, yet jealous of all the members now.

"It's… um… It's you," Donghae whispered.

Eunhyuk wasn't sure he heard right. "Wh-what?"

The fishy sat up and walked to the door. He didn't hear the monkey getting up as well and following him. "The person I love is you," he replied clearly and ran out of the room.

Eunhyuk was stunned for a split-second, but hauled after him. "Donghae! Donghae, wait!" he called and caught him just outside the front door. "You can't just confess your love to someone and run out. You have to wait for their answer." He stepped closer to Donghae and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I love you too… Fishy."

Donghae smiled at that and turned in Eunhyuk's arms and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Really now?" he challenged.

"You don't believe me? Alright," Eunhyuk shrugged and leaned in, kissing Donghae full on the lips.

The younger boy kissed back, pulling Eunhyuk tighter against his body. They stayed like that for a while. It's a wonder none of the other members caught them. They pulled away when their air supply ran out.

"So…" Eunhyuk breathed. "Still wondering if it's alright to be with that person?"

"Nope," Donghae said, shaking his head like a little kid. "After learning about Leeteuk and Heechul, I feel like this is totally natural."

"Good. And to tell you the truth, I felt the same way you did. I was afraid you would reject me and if- by some chance- we did get together, they wouldn't accept us," Eunhyuk confessed.

"You're right. You felt the exact same way I did. Should we tell them or wait for Heechul-hyung to come back?" Donghae asked.

"Mmm…" Eunhyuk moaned, snuggling into his fishy's chest. "Let's just wait for Heechul-hyung. I wanna have you all to myself for a while." He smiled into Donghae's chest and breathed in his scent.

"Then, let's go back inside," Donghae suggested. He let go and grabbed his monkey's hand, leading him to their room.

For the rest of the night, they talked and watched movies. It's the same thing they always usually do, but it meant more to them because they knew each other's feelings and it was their first time doing those things as a couple. Bedtime came and Eunhyuk headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

"Hey, Hyukie," Donghae called from his bed.

Eunhyuk stuck his head out of the bathroom to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you mind… if I take one with you?" he asked hesitantly, sitting up.

The older male blushed a light pink and stuttered. "I-I don't know…"

"You take showers with Sungmin-hyung all the time," Donghae pointed out. "By the way… that's gonna stop now that you and I are together, right? I know you guys are just friends, but… I don't…" he trailed off and looked away, not wanting to upset his new boyfriend and not wanting to seem too much as a possessive boyfriend.

Eunhyuk sensed this and smiled warmly at him. "For you, I'll stop. Come on." He walked over to Donghae and pulled him off the bed and into the bathroom with him.

The next day, the new EunHae couple woke up in each other's arms and smiled happily.

"'Morning, Fishy," Eunhyuk greeted first.

"'Morning, Monkey," Donghae replied. "What should we do today?"

"I don't know. Let's stay in bed and sleep some more," Eunhyuk suggested and cuddled closer to his boyfriend.

Donghae chuckled and welcomed the monkey deeper in his embrace. "Sounds good."

A sudden call for breakfast from Leeteuk woke them up about ten minutes later and they started grumbling back that they were still tired. When they heard Leeteuk coming, Eunhyuk quickly shooed Donghae back to his own bed just before the leader got there.

"Come on, you two. We're all going out today," he announced.

Donghae and Eunhyuk responded with matching groans as they turned over on their stomachs and pulled their covers up over their heads. Leeteuk walked between the two beds and patted Donghae's butt.

"You guys can sleep tonight." He went over to Eunhyuk and patted his butt. "Enough for now."

He left after that, letting the two boys wake up. Donghae and Eunhyuk- still on their stomachs- pushed themselves to their knees and got out of bed to get ready. They almost fought over the bathroom before they realized they could share it just like the shower last night. After they fixed their hair, brushed their teeth, and whatnot, they made their way out of their room; Donghae holding onto Eunhyuk's waist and almost falling asleep against his back.

"Hyung, what exactly are we doing today?" Sungmin questioned Leeteuk as the 'dancing twins' entered the kitchen.

"Shopping trip," the leader replied simply. He finished making breakfast and called everyone in to eat.

Once everyone was seated at the table and digging in to the food, Donghae looked up at Leeteuk and asked, "It doesn't take nine guys to go shopping. Can't Hyukie and I just stay here?"

Leeteuk looked up from his food and answered, "Not all of us are going. Shindong and Siwon have to tend to their schedules and Kyuhyun, Ryeowookie, and Yesung are going to meet with our manager to see about another K.R.Y. album, which will be their comeback. They'll all meet us at the mall when they're done," he explained and went back to his food.

"So then, it's just us four?" Eunhyuk validated, waving his finger from himself to point at Donghae, Sungmin, and Leeteuk.

"Yep."

Donghae and Eunhyuk both slid down in their chairs a little and sighed in unison as they looked at each other wistfully. Sungmin noticed this and seemed to wonder what their problem was. The other two averted their eyes, as they had caught Sungmin staring at them. Later, Sungmin would be finding out what's going on.

Everyone had met up at the mall just as Leeteuk said they would. When they were done, they headed home and got greeted by someone completely unexpected.

"Hankyung!" everyone shouted and rushed over to him.

As they were getting caught up with their former member, a sleepy Heechul appeared from his room, rubbing his eyes as he demanded why everyone was being so loud.

"So you went to China to see Hankyung-ah and confess to him, and ended up bringing him back as well," Leeteuk recapped in shock.

Everyone laughed when Heechul started to nod, but then asked, "Wait, what'd I do?" and fell back to sleep on Hankyung's chest.

They all spent a few more hours conversing and catching up on what's been going on in their lives lately until everyone went their own ways. Donghae and Eunhyuk went back to their room and snuggled up on Donghae's bed.

"Should we just tell everyone at dinner?" Eunhyuk wondered, leaning his head back on his fishy's chest look at him.

Donghae shrugged and looked down at his monkey. "Why not?"

"Okay." Eunhyuk tilted his head forward to stare blankly at the wall across from him, only to lean back again and ask, "How should we bring it up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Should we just say blurt it out or kiss in front of all of them?" He couldn't help but smirk at that thought.

Donghae smirked with him and said, "It would be funny to see their reactions if we did that." They laughed at their childishness and shifted so that they were facing each other.

"Let's play 'Dibidibidib'," Eunhyuk suggested.

"Alright," Donghae agreed.

They played until dinner was ready and prepared themselves for what they were about to inform everyone of. Heechul was awake now and sitting next to Hankyung with his head on the younger man's shoulder. Donghae and Eunhyuk figured he was probably still a little sleepy, but awake enough to take in their news.

Looking at each other and nodding their heads- knowing what the other was thinking- and earning another questioning look from Sungmin, they stood up cleared their throats. Everyone stopped eating to give them their attention.

"Guys, we have an announcement to make," they said formally in unison.

"What is it?" Kyuhyun inquired.

"Thanks to the hyungs' argument yesterday…" Eunhyuk started.

"…we were able to express our own feelings," Donghae finished.

"What are you saying? Just spit it out already," Heechul complained. A sleepy Heechul was not a nice Heechul.

The 'dancing twins' grabbed each other's hand and held on for dear life. "We're a couple now too," they immediately blurted. They didn't want to anger Heechul any further for fear of being murdered.

Everyone's chopsticks/forks/spoons dropped to their plates as their mouths hung open in shock. The only five who didn't do this were Heechul, Hankyung, Siwon, Ryeowook, and Sungmin. They'd kept their utensils firmly in hand with their mouths closed. All nine boys just stared at the new SuJu couple.

"Could someone say something?" Eunhyuk asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Sorry," Leeteuk apologized, shaking his head to snap himself out of it. "It was just a bit of a surprise is all. When did this happen?"

"Last night while Heechul-hyung was getting ready to go see Hankyung-hyung," Donghae replied.

"We waited for Heechul-hyung to come back so we could tell you guys," Eunhyuk explained briefly.

"You guys are like that too?" Shindong asked.

"We're not like anything," Donghae responded, rolling his eyes.

"We just happen to be in love with each other," Eunhyuk added.

"I'm happy for you guys!" Ryeowook chirped from his spot next to Yesung.

Feeling happy that they were accepted by someone instead of being asked questions, the EunHae couple dashed over to the 'eternal magnae' and hugged him, almost squeezing him to death. "Thanks, Ryeowookie!" they cried.

The shortest member giggled and said, "You're welcome, but I can't breathe."

EunHae let go of him and uttered 'sorries' before going back to their seats. "At least _someone_ here respects our relationship enough to not question us," Eunhyuk guilted, earning a slap on the arm and a chuckle– both from Donghae.

"You're right. We should be happy for you guys," Siwon concurred.

"I knew there was something going on with you two earlier today," Sungmin blurted, smiling in triumph.

"Yeah, we noticed you'd been on to us," Donghae admitted.

"So if there's already two couples, who's going to be next?" Hankyung challenged, looking around at the other boys at the table.

"Probably Teuk-hyung and Kangin," Shindong guessed.

"But we don't know if Kangin-shi likes me like that," Leeteuk countered.

"True, but you never know," Siwon tempted.

"Why do you have to say something like that?" Leeteuk asked quietly, pouting obstinately.

While all of this was going on, EunHae snuck back to their room and laughed at the circle they'd created. "Hey, Hyukie?"

"Yeah, Hae?"

"Do you think we'll be able to last together?"

Eunhyuk raised his head from his pillow to look at the brunette across from him. "Of course. It's not like we have to worry about acting any differently. The only thing that'll change is that we can kiss each other."

Donghae stared at his boyfriend a moment longer before turning over on his side so that his back was facing him. He heard shifting on the other bed and closed his eyes.

"Fishy?"

"Yeah, Monkey?" Donghae turned back over to his other side only to be greeted by Eunhyuk's lips on his own.

"Does that make you feel better about us?" the older boy asked when they parted.

Donghae smiled. "Yeah." He scooted over as Eunhyuk climbed into bed with him. "You know, Hyukie… there's something else that could change now that we're together."

Eunhyuk smirked knowingly and helped Donghae pull the covers over their heads as they began to venture deeper into their love. They now knew it was alright.

* * *

**A/N**: And there's the first OVA for my HanChul fic! If you haven't read that one yet, then you're probably very confused right now. I suggest you go read it so that you know what the heck is goin' on cuz I ain't gonna tell ya now. :P Anyway... How was it? _**CONSTRUCTIVE**_ CRITICISM PLEASE! As I said at the bottom of my HanChul fic, please let me know if I got a fact wrong (e.i. if it's supposed to be _-ssi_ instead of _-shi_). Please review! KyuMin is up next! ^^ 


End file.
